Snipe My Heart
by lightstriker
Summary: (Re-uploaded). Chiba and Hayami goes on some 'appoinment', what they do not know is, the 'appointment' will not go as professional as they think, especially with the certain Yellow Octopus following them. Rated T for mild bad language and scenes (Chiba x Hayami) (Isogai x Megu for small icing) Copyrights goes to Matsui Yuusei.


**Snipe My Heart**

* * *

Well, first things first, hello guys, this is my first fanfiction story. Its about assasination classroom anime/manga. Kinda funny though its my first fanfic story. Anyhow, the story here is about students named Rinka Hanami and Chiba Ryuunosuke.

Contains spoiler alert. Read at your own risk

Copyrights goes to Matsui Yuusei and all things related to publishing of said manga/anime.

* * *

It was a tiring days for every student in class 3-E, after the final end-term test we held, thankfully, we all get top 50 position in the school, after all with Korosensei 's tutoring, we should have at least achieve that much. I also got in top 10, precisely in rank 9 . Honestly, i am secretly proud of it though. My parents have been very happy about it also when i notify them. After all, we have done our hard work, so the class decided to have a party. Korosensei was forced to empty all his savings to throw the party, all the class agreed to bring some food and drinks for the party we held. Well i had to buy a drink, so guess i will go to shop for some soft drinks then.

The class is almost empty now. Its 5PM after all, its only me and a tsundere girl here, well that was what the class nicknamed her anyway. Guess i will talk to her for a while.

"Hayami-san?". The girl looking at the window startled and looked up to me. "Uh, Chiba-kun? Are you still here?"

I come to stand beside her near the window. "What are you doing, Hayami-san?"

"Sometimes i stayed here to look at the sunset. Chiba-kun... we finally did it, yes? We all have the top rank, i am happy with that." Hayami showed a rare, genuine smile.

Chiba was taken aback by this, sure he knows she is capable of emotions, but happy smile like this is very rare for Rinka, even in the time they spent, he never see her smiling like this.

"Chiba-kun, my mother is already happy when i got in top 50, she seems so very happy now, im glad i can finally make her proud." The girl continued to smile. "Chiba-kun you should be very happy, right, you got into top 10. You beat five virtuouso in class A!" She said again, this time with her inner cheerfulness.

"Uh, yes i do". Chiba was taken aback by her sudden cheerfulness. This is the first time, that she shows this side of hers. "She is kind of cute in this expression...No! I shouldnt think like this, she is just a friend." Chiba secretly thought.

"Well, Chiba-kun, its your credit also for teaching me Mathematics and Physics last time, thank you also." She said, but this time with a professional smile, not happy expressions like before. Chiba couldnt help but miss her smile deep down, he shuts the thought .

"Well, Hayami-san, its already late, shall we go home?" Chiba offered her. "Yes, let's i have to buy sweets for tomorrow's party also, and its getting late." The pigtailed girl replied. They both went out the beat-up building. Little do they know, a certain perverted and scandalous octopus (that loves gossips) followed and stalk their privacy.

"Nurufufufufufu, i wouldnt let a novel material story get away just like that, nurufufufufufu."The abstract octopus begun to fly out the windows and stalk them at safe distance.

On the way home, the two snipers spend it awkwardly, even Hayami had enter her introverted state once more. Chiba was the one to broke the ice this time. "Hayami-san? Didn't you plan to buy sweets for the party tomorrow?"

"Uh, yes. Chiba-kun, you go ahead i'll stop by at store first. " Hayami said dryly. "No, let me go with you. I have to took you home you know." Chiba's sentence shakes Hayami a bit, she could felt her face heating a bit for that sudden un-Chiba-like statement. Realizing his partners' misunderstanding he corrects her. "No, its not like that. Its a way of gentlemen to took a girl home, i would do things like this to anyone." Chiba calmly explained.

"N-no! I don't think it all like that! Stop being so darn sure of yourself, Chiba-kun!" Hayami, a bit panicked replies him. "I-I don't need escort or anything like that, i am a big girl, i take care of myself!" . Chiba just smirked at her reply. "Say what you want, ill still escort you." Hayami's face went red, not for shame but irritated this time. "Ugh, you can be so stubborn sometimes Chiba-kun! See if i care you escort me or not". Hayami hurriedly walks to the 24/7 store to but some sweets. After she finishes buying them and pay to the clerk, A certain 'Old man' with tentacles is following them.

"Nyuhuhuhuhu, those two are playing hard to get...And Chiba-kun is such a gentlemen." After the 'old man' said this he bumped and crashed to a milk delivery man.

"Crash!". "Nyuaaa-, i, i am so sorry,i didnt see you there coming"

The furious delivery man yelled, "You strange old coot! I dont know what nation you came from, you dont look like a helpless senior-citizen! Pay up for those milk you spoil!". "N-nyuaaa. Here it is, i am very sorry." Koro-sensei pay up and the delivery man huffed by anger left him in the dust.  
"Oh boy, no pizza for this week, taking care of students private life sure is pricey."

Chiba and Hayami arrived at the her house. Hayami huffed and look back on Chiba's face. "D-don't misunderstand! I am not going to thank you for escorting me, its not like i like be with you or anything! We are still just friends! Nothing more, okay?"

Chiba smiled a bit and replied. "Sure, i don't think you as more than friends, don't worry." Ah, but i have been thinking to ask you, are you free after party tomorrow?". Chiba asks this time, seriously.  
"What? Why?". Chiba reach his pocket and gives a ticket to the theme park that just opened.  
"You see, my father is close with the developers and he has been given this. My family and me already gone there though. But the director gives additional 2 more, he said that i should go with a girl or something. Dad and mom agrees also, they said to gave me more experience in girls and such, you know i never dated anyone."

Hayami blushed a little at that sentence, but managed to drive away her blush. "Chiba-kun. Why me? Not anyone else?". Hayami dryly replied. "Oh, well, you are the only girl i can talk into. And dont get me wrong, its not like i have romantic—

"I know that, idiot!". Hayami blushed, this time cannot hide her blush. "O-Okay, i will take it! But you know, a girl and a boy hanging out , its like a...date." Hayami gulped before saying that last word.  
"Well, you see, i dont think of you as my lover or anything. This is just to repay your help to me. Capiche?" Chiba replied, this time he looked a bit embarrased also.

"Uh, i know that, just stop saying disgusting things like this. Listen Chiba-kun, its not like i wanna spend time with you specially okay? Its just exciting and such—". Before she could finish her sentence, her mother cuts it. "Rinka-Chan, whats wrong? Why so loud noise? You'll bother our neighbors—Oh? Who is this boy, Rinka-Chan? Your boyfriend?"

"NO!" . Said the both in unison." You know, since you got in top 20 this test, i allow you to fool around a bit. Don't be shy, Rinka-Chan, introduce me."

"Mom! Don't be silly, He's just a friend!" Hayami's face now become as red as a tomato sauce. "Im coming in now!." Her mother smiled. "Chiba-kun, is it? She talks a lot about you, escpecially that bang of yours. Thank you for being her friend."

"No, its nothing, Ma'am." Chiba replied. "Honestly, are not his boyfriend? Rinka rarely talks about others, much more a boy. You sure you don't have romantic feelings with her?"

"No, ma'am, positively not." Chiba replied, dryly. "Now, please excuse me, ma'am, i have to go home."  
"Thank you Chiba-kun for escorting her home! Come back if you want!" Her mother joyfully said.

"Mom, please do not embarass me in front of my classmate like that". Rinka said, still having little blush. "Oh dear, i just so excited the boy you spoke up came . Hm? By the way what is that you have on your pocket?" Her mom snatched it out of pocket.

"M-mom! That was just—"  
"Hehe, i see, so he asked you out? Don't worry Rinka-Chan, i will help you on this. So you was loud out there because he invited you? Haha, such cutie—"  
"N-no mom, give back that to me!"

Little they know a yellow octopus was eavesdropping from their roof this time.  
"Nyuhuhuhuhuhuhu, date after party eh? No juicy gossip gonna stop Korosensei-sama this time".

Next day the End Class throw their own party after beating class A and reforming Director Asano from his madness. The class was decorated so it felt like almost not class E for a while. The party starts out morning and end in afternoon. The whole class having fun during their party. Isogai and Megu are having chat about the food they cooked, Nagisa is talking with Sugino and Kayano, Even Karasuma seems at ease at the party, talking with many students. Bitch-sensei managed to persuade, i meant, seduce the main building piano teacher to loan the piano for playing just a day. Mimura and Okajima are busy recording the whole event for schooltime memories. Koro-sensei as always took much of the sweets the students bought.

"Hey, Ryuunosuke, cool party huh?", The flash of 3-E, Kimura Justice said to the sniper of 3-E.  
"Yeah, it is, I did tell you i hate parties like this didnt i?". Chiba said it plainly.  
"Oh come on man, why rank 9 sound gloomy? Even low rank like me enjoy this, dont be so stuck up, man!" Kimura replied again, with enthusiasm, like always. "By the way, Ryuunosuke, you are a bit of tense today, is something happen."

"N-no, nothing happens. Right this is a party, i should enjoy myself, haha", said Chiba with some embarrasment.

"Weird. Even for him." Kimura thought.

"Phwahhh!" The class shocked by Terasaka's vomit after tasting Hara's homemade stew. "What the heck is this! This is freaking hot!." Terasaka looked around to find Karma's smirk.  
"Heh heh heh, better luck next time Terasaka, you should watch the bowl before getting some food." Karma said with holding a super-hot wasabi in hand, and a grin.

"Grr, Karma you bastard!" Terasaka chases Karma around the hall. Everyone laughed, well except Hayami in the room.

"What should i do, what should i talk about, what should i wore,uhh, that damn Long-banged freak, why did he have to be so sudden asking me out, wait no, he DID NOT ask me out, its just a thank-you gesture, yes, thats right, but still—" Hayami's thoughts are interrupted by Ikemeg a.k.a. Megu Kataoka.

"Hayami-Chan?" The two-pigtailed girl startled. "Ah, Ka-Kataoka. Whats up?" Hayami said, albeit still flustered. "I don't think you are okay, Hayami-chan. What's wrong?"  
"W-what? I am okay, im fine, thank you for worrying."Hayami, still blushing replied Megu.

"Ah! Good timing Hayami –san, sensei needs you to take the Curry i bought from India inside, would you help me carry some of them?" "Chiba-kun, help Hayami-san also. Be a gentlemen and do it!" The Octopus deviously smiled. "Nyuhuhuhuhu"  
"Sure, Koro-sensei. Come on Hanami-San."  
"Wait, Chiba-Kun." Hayami chased Chiba. She is thankful now that she have time to think without disturbance.

"All-right! Attention Class!" Koro sensei use the speaker he took from Karasuma's locker. All the eyes directed at the Yellow Octopus with perfect silence.  
"What is it, Koro-Sensei?" Isogai said

"Nurufufufufufufu. Im glad you asked, Isogai-kun! Today, Chiba-kun and Hayami-san are planning to go on date on the new theme park Kuni-land! Which our school is the sponsor also. I was planning to sta-, i meant guard their dates respectively."

"..." The class fell into a silence.  
"HUHHHHHHH?" The class scream at unison.  
"C-Chiba-Kun, that long banged Chiba asked Hayami-Chan out?"  
"N-NO Way! Even i don't know this!"  
"Is it serious? Chiba and Hayami? They have good chemistry, but this soon?"

"All right class, settle down, today sensei would like to propose some of you as minions to stal- i meant guard their dates so i can write my novel—i meant make the dates the most successful dates ever!" All the class sweatdrops after hearing this statement.

" _He said stalk didn't he?"_ Nagisa thought, with slanted eyes.  
 _"He wants to stalk them."  
"Novel? I bet it based on us... and our cheesy love story"  
"He definetely wants to ruin their dates.."  
"How did he knows that? I bet he stalked us regularly, i have to watch out."_

"So, Koro-Sensei i will go. This is too fun to be skipped on". Karma Akabane, the mischievous one get up and volunteered. "Nagisa-kun, Kayano, you will came too right?" Karma told them. The two, nodded.  
"I also will go!" Maehara volunteered. "Isogai, you coming man?"  
"Hmm, its a bit impolite but i have to go i would like to see Chiba do it also"  
"I will come also" Kimura said.  
"I will go also" Megu and Nakamura volunteered

"Right! Now the Operation : Snipe Their Hearts is officially started!"  
"But who will paid it all the ticket entrance i meant. We like have to go in to guard them right?" Karma said with a smug.  
"Nyu—" Korosensei gulped.  
All the volunteers jeered into Koro-sensei.

"Nyu—Please pay by yourself everyone or Sensei will broke". Koro sensei begs.  
"Then i guess you have to do it yourself—" Karma added  
"N-no! Please come, all right i will pay! I will pay!" Korosensei finally gives up.

"Don't worry Koro-Sensei, since its still new there is a good discount, Director Asano even gives you extra after all that don't you?" Koro sensei back to act mighty after feeling down.  
"Yes! Leave it to me! Nurufufufufufu!"

" _Penny-pincher..."_ Thought whole class with sweat drop.

Back to the Chiba and Hayami, they went together, 'outside' looking at the curry packs about 1 km long from the backyard entrance.  
"I have a bad feeling about this" said Chiba.  
"Lets just go get it and continur the party." Hayami said dryly.

When they walked to get the package, they were surprisingly quiet, both are avoiding to talk about their uh, 'date' after this. Out of sheer embarrasment, Hayami start the ice breaking now.

"Chiba-kun, about our date after this." Hayami asks. "You said, date" Chiba dryly replied. "Ah! I-i meant our appointment after this." Where should i met you?

"How about 3 PM near the station?" Chiba offered.  
"All right, dont be late." Hayami added. "Yeah." Chiba answered plainly.

After they got the curry package they went back to the class to resume the party only to see some of their sensei's plan leaked.

"Yes! Operation : Sniping Hearts is officially start! Banzai!"  
"B-Banzai!" Most of the class shouted, B*tch-sensei included. Karasuma just becoming stern and thought _"Damn that octopus. Im glad he is the target, else he will be one of those paparazzis stalking everyone."_ He thought loudly.

"Hey Koro-sensei, Karma, be sure to vid it! We will have all class see it!" Said Okajima  
"Nurufufufufufufu, leave it to me."

"Korosensei we got the goods... huh?" Chiba said while opening the class door.

The duo enters when the octopus and his 'minions' just put on joining hands pose. The octopus and his minions sweatdrops before quickly returning to be 'natural party goer' stance.

"Ah, Chiba-kun, Hayami-san! Good job, we are not planning anything by the way, keep it up."

"He plans something, we have to watch out." Chiba and Hayami thinks while sweat dropping.

After the party was over, the students go home, except Koro-stalker and his minions to make a plan for the stalking, um i meant guarding Chiba-kun and Hayami-san's date. The time goes further and now time for Chiba and Hayami to start their appointment.

Chiba now is waiting at the entrance of the station. Frankly, he is not a fashionable guy, being an introverted guy and an everyday guy to boot. He wore his casual cloths, with his trademark green jacket. His bangs still covers his eyes. In exactly 3 PM, Hayami come and greet Chiba.

"Chiba-kun." Hayami said plainly. Chiba was off-tracked a bit, not by the greeting but her apparel. She wore a knee-length skirt with orange colour, and a sleeveless shirt with light green colour. The clothes she wore fits on her petite body. Her colorful clothes make her look very cute, if Chiba wants to be honest.

"C-Chiba-kun! I am talking to you!" Hayami said with louder voice.

"Oh, sorry Hayami-san. I dont seem to see you dress like that so i was kind of surprised. You look...more graceful now."

"W-Well its not like i wanted to be cute for you or something, its just a ladies way my mom told. We have to look graceful in front of someone we...have appointment of. Lets go, Chiba kun." Hayami tugged lightly his hand.

"All right, Koro to Gender, do you read me? Are targets moving a way as expected?" Korosensei said from the nearest building.  
"Yes, Koro-Sensei...and stop about the gender thing."  
"Right, Gender. You and Forever 0 keep scouting the targets. And VID them. Over."

Nagisa and Kayano followed the 'couple' to the theme park Kuni-land. Luckily, its near the station. Nagisa and Kayano took out the ticket they have from Koro-Sensei that he got by 'mass-bargaining' by Discount of 80% for mass number and additional 10% from Koro-sensei's begging and annoying persuading. They went in after Hayami and Chiba got in.

"Gender to Mischief and Co. Target enters. Vid it now. " Nagisa told Karma. "Roger", he answered  
"Gender to Stern Lecture and co. Vid it from other angle. Over". "Roger" Megu and Nakamura grinned and vid the 'couple'.

"Chiba-kun, what should we do now?"

"Umm, maybe we enter scary house first?" Its a good thrill. "Okay". Hayami replied. They both go to the scary house, as expected they are not scared at all.  
"Chiba-kun..this is not fun at all.."  
"Sorry,i know that. Its just i think it will be a lot scarier than this"

Before they got out a last Yokai, the scariest ones, an onibaba reveals itself in front of Hayami. Hayami, as expected, screams.

"Kyaaaaahhhhhhh!" Hayami, by reflex hold onto Chiba's hand with heavy breathing. When she realized what she done and looked at Chiba's face she quickly let go her hand.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! It-its not like i do that on purpose its just some reflex move i got because of startled." Rinka said now, with her face becomes all red.  
"Uh, i know. Ease up, Hayami-san." They both leave the scary house and continue on.

"Mischief to Koro, we got good footage. I recorded it all." Karma said with sly grin.  
"Ikemen and Womanizing Bastard here. I also got it. Over." Maehara frowned by his nickname, but also felt satisfied.

"By my calculation, they should ride the Ferris Wheel by now. Stern lecturer, Foreigner. Now its your turn. Koro out." "Roger." The girls said. "Nyuhuhuhu, Hayami-san has soft side after all better add this to novel. Little Koro-sensei know, the yokai that responsible for scaring Rinka Hayami is near him right now.

"Nyuaahhhh!" The super octopus flies away at top speed because of the scare. Meanwhile the couple heard the scream.

"Hayami-san, that scream...do you hear it?"  
"It sounds like Koro-sensei, right. He did followed us." Hayami added. "We better be careful, not to let him go near us, he will vid our embarassing moments or something."

Hayami feel good actually walking with Chiba. Its her first time she actually held some boy's hand. She was always shy and introverted since she was a little, secretly, she felt happy about it maybe something more for Chiba...

" _Ugh! Why do i think like that? Darn narrator putting his words to my thoughts! I Positively don't have feelings like that...i think_." Hayami thought silently. "Hayami-san." Chiba spoke suddenly. "Ah! Don't scare me like that! Chiba-Kun!."

"We are here, shall we ride the ferris wheel?" Chiba noted. Hayami finally noticed they had been walking long enough to reach the Ferris Wheel. She always loved ferris wheel, and have to resist the urge to squeal like a girly girl. Instead she just said it smugly. "Fine, let's go." Hayami said with surpressed smile.

"Srrkkk" A growl in bush nearby catches the two's eyes.  
" _Ugh that must be that sleazebag octopus_." Thought Rinka  
 _"That is Koro-sensei all right"._ Chiba thought. The pair nodded and went to the bush to blow their cover.

"Ugggh, Nakamura, what now we will get caught if they found us!" Kimura asked. "It's your own fault, stupid idaten for skipping to that bush too fast! Just be quiet! Look that is a cat behind you! Took it here and let it walk to cover us."

"All right, okay."Kimura Justice took the cat and let it go on the bush.

" _It's a cat."_ The duo sniper thought with sweat dropping. "Lets just go in, but keep watch." Chiba noted and Rinka nodded.

"Phew! Good thing that cat is nearby!" Nakamura sighed. "Allright, double Ikemen! Continue the operation. Gender and Forever 0 seemed to forgot the mission and went to buy some sweets and Mischief is probably fooling around with rides here. Womanizing Bastard is flirting with many high-school girls nearby so he is not available."

"Roger That." Megu said. "Kataoka-San... I can't believe i went this far to stalk their dates...I'm tired and felt this is inappropriate."  
"Nonsense Isogai-kun, this is a class-rep responsibility to monitor the daily life of love between our two friends." Isogai sweatdrops as he hear Megu talk. He never knows that she had this wild side in her.  
"I know, but with all your wailing, they might heard us you know?" Isogai stated with his trademark smile.  
"!" Megu startled and keep back her cover with her hat. "Isogai-kun, why you not told me this before?". Isogai just smiled and sweatdrops. Megu looked at his smile and get flustered herself.  
 _"Urgh! Why i become flustered of the sudden. It's not like i liked his smile. Wait what i think of! This is a plan to stal- i meant guard Chiba-kun and Hayami-Chan!"_ Megu thought loudly inside her head.

"Uh, did i heard Kataoka-san's voice just now?" Chiba asked. "No way, Chiba-kun. Kataoka is not a girl like that who will assist Koro-sensei's underhanded stalking operation." Rinka confidently added. Megu and Isogai sweatdrops at their comment.

Not long enough, the 'couple' ride the ferris wheel. Of course, Chiba and Hayami firstly just stayed silent, wondering what to say. Of course Chiba, looking at her face radiated by the sun-set makes him a bit off from his usual calmness. He thought Hayami was very beautiful, even with that cold-tsundere style eyes of hers. He decided to broke the eyes this time.

"Hayami-san." Chiba finally broke the silent?  
"Hm? What is it? Chi—" She got cut off.  
"You look very beautiful today." Chiba said, this time with a smile. Hayami of course, blushed madly over that comment Chiba make.

"W-what are you talking about so sudden, Chiba! D-don't talk like that! It's , It's disgusting!" Hayami, finally loses all her cool and blushing madly like the first time ever. Her heart skipped a beat on that comment. She starts to felt the feelings she have carefully hidden now. Rinka never talked much, much less to boys, but Chiba was different. They have known each other before in class 3-E, but she begun to feel something more when she talks and converse with him. She does not want to admit it, she is a professional, that is enough for her.  
"Hayami." Chiba, still calm continued the conversation.

"W-what is it? Just-just don't talk anymore if it's about the last thing again." Hayami, still blushed answered Chiba. "And why drop the honorifics all the sudden? We-we are not that close you know! I remind you this is just an appointment, not a—"  
"You dropped it first, Hayami."  
"Urgh!". Rinka now at loss for words. Chiba actually enjoy teasing her. He has this soft side as well. Hayami, actually are the one of the few people that he opens up to this certain extent.

Hayami, finally hide her blush and uncoolness, she being silent again, now thinking to herself. _"What, what does that Chiba idiot doing anyway? telling me ugh-beautiful like that all of sudden. But i was happy he called me that—no, don't think like that, he is my friend only right? Like heck we become lovers—ah no! Whats wrong with my thoughts thinking weird like this?"_

When they reached the top, Hayami felt excited, forgot her 'ordeals' a minute ago and started to look outside like a kid, while standing. She secretly loves Ferris Wheel very much, and always get excited when see saw the top.

"Chiba-kun look! Everything is so small at here! It's great!" She almost make a squeal if Chiba hadn't watch her with confusion.  
"Ah!" Rinka finally realized her foolish act. "W-why do you look me like that? I-Its' not like i like this ride or something! I just—".  
"Hayami-san, you sure have a hidden cheerful side after all. Hahahaha." Chiba said, now with small laughter.  
"S-Stop making fun of me!" Rinka, now blushing again replied him.

"You know Hayami-san... I also have the side i hide from others also. This eye of mine, supposedly are one of them. This is why i let my bangs grow long. People get afraid when i looked up with my sharp eyes, so you know..." Chiba said with a sigh. He dislikes his eyes, that is the truth.

"Really? Your eyes is...sharp? Can i look at your eyes? Dont get me wrong, its not im curious or anything. I just want to look what inside that bang of yours." Rinka said dryly. "So...can i pull up your bangs?"  
"Of course." Rinka pulled his bangs to reveal a very sharp looking eyes. But in her opinion, it also makes him more of those action-manga protagonists.  
" _H-his eyes are indeed sharp."_ Thought Hayami. _"Still, i have to admit he is not bad-looking."_ Hayami thought some more. Then without thinking she utter the words from her mouth mirroring Chiba's

"Your eyes actually make you good-looking, Chiba-kun." Rinka said, now blushing a little. "D-don't think i like you though! I'm just objectively say the facts, okay?"

"Sure, thanks." After that talk, they didn't realize the ferris wheel is finally over. Meanwhile a certain sleazebag is speaking again.

"Psst, Stern Lecturer, Ikemen, you got the footage?" Korosensei contacted Megu and Isogai.  
"Yes, Koro-sensei, but we don't hear what they said, so whats the point in recording?" Isogai added.

"Nyuhuhuhuhuhu. I planted a hearing device below their seats. I got them from Karasuma-Sensei's secret locker. It is very useful for recon and stuff...i say we have great conversations there..Nyuhuhuhuhu!" Koro sensei laughed with his confident face.

"This guy is dangerous..."  
"He might be spying on us daily with this stalking utility"

"Ah look, there goes the others! Lets regroup and follow them!" Korosensei finally meets with all his 'minions' he took from the class and regroups.

"All right everybody! Everything is good! Now lets follow them again." The students, albeit lazily followed Koro sensei and hide in bush near Rinka and Chiba's seat. This time they took a seat in the Theme Park's land. Since its already late, the garden is deserted, with just few, dating couples there.

"Are you tired?" Chiba asked, with hidden concern.  
"Yes, very. We only go on few attractions and rides..since we start of near evening.." Hayami added.  
"Yes, we should go again sometime." Hayami skipped a beat on that statement. _"He wants to hang out with me again?"_ Hayami loudly thought.

"You know what? You are fun, Hayami-san. Really." Chiba said with his signature smile. Hayami blushed a little at that comment, she felt her heartbeat fasten a bit. "Yes, it was fun. Thanks for inviting me, Chiba-kun." Hayami added.

"Chiba-kun...We are friends, right?" Rinka said, she does not know what she said anymore, these days made her emotions go unstable. Hayami definetely found something more for Chiba, but can't seem to hold it much anymore. It keeps getting stronger when she spent time like this alone with him, at least for fun, not for works or assasination.

"Yes. We are friends, Hayami-san. Why the sudden question?"Chiba added.  
"Just a friend?" Hayami asked, now with hint of sadness.  
"Wha—"Chiba said, now looking confused.

"Nyu! I can't believe Hayami –san has that side of her." Korosensei still hiding whispering to others.  
"Yes, i can't believe Hayami-san actually has these kind of feelings also." Kimura added.  
"Go, Hayami-chan! Go! " Nakamura and Megu whisper loudly.  
"Guys, if you talk that loud they may be hearing us..." Nagisa reprimanding the crowd, but most of them just won't listen. Even Isogai was absorbed to the atmosphere, recording every scene and word."  
"Nagisa-kun. Its useless talking to these sleazebags, lets go and buy sweets there."  
"Ah, wait Karma-kun!"

"I'm asking you, Ryuunosuke Chiba. Are we friends?" Rinka said, barely holding back tears from her eyes.  
"Hayami-san...Whats wrong. We are friends. Just friends, like you said, okay?"Chiba said.  
"I see, so that is what gonna be. Bye Chiba-kun. I'm going home." Rinka said, turning back to left him. Her eyes now tearing.

"Wait, Hayami-san!" Chiba took her hand.  
"L-let go! I don't want to talk anymore! We are just friends right? That's good. Thanks for doing this appointment, now im tired, i wanna go home." Rinka struggling to let go.

"Hayami-san, i am sorry...i'm not honest about my feelings am i?" Chiba spoke softly and put Rinka back, facing him.  
"Feelings? I don't need that! We are just friends. Like you said, nothing more." Rinka, now bitter talk with her trademark sharp mouth and calm face."We are just professionals like everyone said." As she finished her sentence, her calmness suddenly gone again, her tears almost fall.

"Sorry to make you go all this trouble. Good night, Chiba-kun. We will keep this relationship at classroom. Good bye."

"Wait,Hayami-san!" Chiba grabs her hand. This time he said her first name without honorifics, Rinka was startled with this also. "Sorry for making you hurt like this. Truth is..well i.." Chiba stammered and gulped before continuing.

"I, well i kinda liked you." Chiba, now blushing a bit, finally let out her words.  
"Sorry for not saying it soon, with you saying we are professionals like that, i thought..."  
At that time, Rinka couldn't held it anymore and let her tears fall. She reflexedly held unto Chiba.

"Stupid! Idiot! Ugh! Took you long enough to say it!" Rinka now just pounding her fist on Chiba's chest. After a short while, she calmed down. Now her face is made to a very sincere smile.  
"Thank goodness, its not only me that felt like that..." She said, still latched on Chiba.

"Just please, let this be just our secret, Okay?"Rinka said, now blushing madly. She definetely can't face their classmate again after the things she said this day.  
"Yes, i was planning that also...Rinka." Chiba noted.  
"Thank you...Ryuunosuke." Rinka nodded.

"Nyuaahhhh! Such great scene. Sensei's kids have grown so much..." Korosensei, still whispering while crying.

"Yes, i never thought Hayami-chan has this side to her." Megu noted.  
"Hayami-Chan! You did it!" Nakamura almost screamed.  
"Hey, Isogai, you got all the footage?" Kimura asked Isogai.  
"Yes, i got it. This is a too much to skip into."  
"What are you guys so fixated about?" Karma, now with candy bars talk to others.

"Karma-kun! Nagisa-kun! Where have you been?" Koro-sensei asked.  
"Uh, we were gone for like 10 minutes, and you realized now?" Nagisa added.  
"Nagisa-kun, they have great scene there, you totally missed it!" Kayano told Nagisa and Karma all what happened.  
"Wow.." Nagisa can only exclaim.

"Well then, Rinka...i think now its appropriate to do this..." Chiba leaned down and held Rinka's waist to give a light peck on her cheeks. "Thanks for the date." Rinka now blushing madly with Chiba's action.  
"R-Ryuu-kun! I-I...ugh..Yes, thanks also..Ryuu-kun". Hayami smiled now. "Lets go home, Rinka." Chiba held her hand and started walking out.

"Nyuaaaaaahh! Did-Did you see that, Chiba-kun just, Chiba-kun just! I gotta write this on novel! I got to! Nyuhuhuhuhuhu!" The sleazebag octopus took a note, describing full detail of their words.

" _We better watch out for this guy..."_ Was all the thoughts of his 'minions'

"Rinka, good night." Chiba said after he escort her to her house.  
"Yes, be careful home...Ryuunosuke." Before he left, Chiba said something again to her. "Lets go to another next time, all right?"

"Right. Don't get me wrong though, its not like i wanna spend time exclusively with you.." Rinka warped back to her tsundere state. Chiba smiled and went away after this. Silently he can't wait to spend more time with his Rinka.

"Dear, is your boyfriend leaving ?"  
"Yes, mom"  
 _"Odd, why didn't she deny he is her boyfriend like before?"_ her mother thought.

Both of them felt so good after that, not realizing that their cautions have been dulled and forgotten by the drama they made themselves that the Yellow Octopus are ready to made their sweet moments a nightmare in the next day.

The next Monday, the class started out just as same as before. Rinka and Chiba come to school at ordinary pace, as if nothing happens with the two. The two, thinking it is all clear, proceeds to do the daily routine, not knowing all class have their own devious plans and hiding a scary smile. Now Koro-sensei are taking the attendance calls.  
"All right, last is Ritsu!"  
"Here, Korosensei" the mecha-girl talks.

"All right, everyone. Before the class starts, sensei would like to publish a movie documentary about our...current class events. Nurufufufufufu, Okajima-kun if you please."  
"Yes, korosensei." Okajima started the video with his laptop and portable LCD he brought from home.

TITLE : Snipe My Heart.

The Film completely recorded their activities. Chiba and Rinka is startled by this, and starting to cover their face out of sheer embarassment. The Film records almost all the scene of their 'appointments' detailly, with the help of Koro-sensei's band of minions. The pair totally forgot their teachers' stalking after that event they had on the theme park.

"Hayami-san...you look beautiful..." The film records the ferris wheel scene.  
"Hey, Chiba-kun, i don't think you had that on you man!"  
"Wow Chiba-kun!"  
"Chiba-kun! Don't just Hayami-Chan! Said to me i am beautiful too!"

Chiba gritted his teeth while pulling down his face. He really wants to die right now due to the sheer embarassment, but before he does, at least he would use his last breath to kill that Yellow stalker octopus.

"You are...quite good looking". They replied Hayami's scene.

"Hayami-san! Congratulations!"  
"Hayami-san! I don't know you have that spot on you!"  
"Hayami-san! I know you are warm in heart."  
"Totally tsundere, our sniper, hehehe"

Hayami felt disgusted and blushing madly watching that remark. Now her hand are covering her already felled down face.

Now the video pulls out the confession film shows everything, Rinka's rants, tears, and Chiba's confession. The whole class knows their little secret now. Both Hayami and Chiba are blushing madly, with face as red as tomato now.

"Congratulations! Rinka-chan and Ryuunosuke-kun!"  
"Hahahaha, hey, RYUUNOSUKE, there is your Rinka! Give her a kiss again!"  
"Rinka-chan! Ryuu-kun is there, don't just sit down and pull a dim face!"  
"Hahahaha! What a great couple! Last Long guys!"  
"Hey, Ryuunosuke, how's the kiss? Did you put your tongue like B*tch-Sensei teached us?"

The class totally dissed the duo snipers. The two class snipers' embarassment suddenly turned into a rage. They got their weapon out and code each other.

"Hayami-san"Chiba noted.  
"Chiba-kun" Hayami nodded. The pair, with visible killing intent, grabs their rifle and pistols and start to walk up front to the teacher's desk.

"Ny-Nyuu Chiba-kun and Hayami-san...Sensei is just encouraging you, i am there to protect your date, honest! Not just stalking you—Ahhhh!" His sentence was interrupted by Chiba and Hayami shooting him with anti-korosensei material BB pellets, with enhanced killing intent, of course.

Koro sensei dodged the BB-guns the duo snipers shot at them. The sensei left the class with the duo snipers shooting at pursuit with their respective guns.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was still laughing after all that event their having, Sugaya found a piece of folded paper dropped below Chiba's desk. He begins to read it, with some of the class 3-E members. It turned out a piece of note that Rinka made.

 _Ryuu-kun._

 _Yesterday was fun, let's do it again.  
Let's do it again_

 _Sincerely.  
Rinka_

Now the class, especially the ones that didn't get to watch it directly are overjoyed on another attempt to 'guard' their dates.

* * *

All right its all done. Honestly i was so confused since this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it. Rinka is a bit OOC, IMO in this story. But i think its a nature of Tsundere to go a bit honest if troubled enough. I made Chiba a deadly serious but 'direct and blunt' guy and Rinka still a tsundere.

Anyways reviews are helpful guys, really. Critics are always welcome.  
Please use Nettiquette when commenting.

P.S. Since I am Indonesian, you can comment in Indonesian if you want, it will make our talk better :)

Kudos.


End file.
